


Balconies

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Neighbours, Not a lot though, One-Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), kiss, lotor is lance's ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Keith's balcony is right against Lance's.Klance happens.





	Balconies

**Author's Note:**

> Jeij new fanfic! I got writers block half way through so it might be a bit weird.  
> Enjoy!

Neighbours.

Does anyone get so lucky that they have good neighbours? Or is that just a fable.

Because Keith probably has the worst kind of neighbour, ever.

Keith lives in an appartement building, and his neighbours there aren’t so bad, it’s the one that lives right across from him that is a night mare.

For some stupid reason, they thought it was a good idea to create two appartement buildings, directly next to each other. On the ground you could just about walk between the two of them, but Keith’s balcony is only 2 inches apart from his neighbour, Lance. 

It might have been a bit better, if Lance didn't dance and sing to Shakira at midnight.

Yeah, you heard that right.  
Midnight.

Keith doesn’t know what the dude does, and how he can actually dance at midnight, but it can’t be healthy.

It’s not even a dance that would take a little energy, it’s fast, with lot’s of hip and arm movements.

So Keith might have been watching his neighbour like a creep, can you blame him? When you get woken up at midnight because of freaking Shakira blasting through the windows, you’d want to know what’s up, and Lance just dances in a hypnotic way. 

Keith presses the pillow a bit tighter to his head, trying to block out the sound, he might be a creep sometimes, but tonight he really needs to sleep. After fifteen more minutes Keith decides that it’s been enough. He grabs the broom and walks out onto the balcony barefoot. He uses the long steel of the broom to knock onto Lance’s door.

It takes a while, but eventually the music is shut off, and Lance steps onto his balcony. Only wearing shorts and a tight shirt.

Keith needs to fight his blush.

“Hey Man! What’s up?”

“Me,” Keith groans, “I usually don’t care about the music, but I need my sleep tonight, can you please shut it down?”

“Sorry, I was practicing.”

“Dude, I don’t care right now, I’m too tired to care! Just keep it down, kay?”

Lance finger guns him, “you got it.”

Keith grumbles a “thanks,” before he turns around and falls in bed, finally able too sleep now that the music is turned off.

____

“Hey neighbour,” Lance partly yells through both their open balcony doors. Keith walks outside, luckily for his sanity, Lance is wearing clothes that aren’t small and or tight.

Lance is standing on his own balcony, holding a plate of what looks like chocolate chip muffins.

“What’s that?”

“Apology muffins!”

Keith takes the plate from Lance, and sets it inside, he returns to the balcony with one of them, taking a bite as he leans agains the door.

He needs to stifle a moan.

“They’re good.”

Lance beams at him, “thanks, I’m not a master chef or anything, but I like to think I make pretty decent muffins.”

Keith takes another bite, the perfect ratio of fluffy vanille flavoured cake, and tiny chocolate chips. 

“They’re more than decent alright.”

“Stop feeding my ego, dude, my friends say it’s already big enough.”

“If something is good, than it deserves praise.”Lance blushes and stutters, “thanks,” before saying goodbye and going back inside.

He has muffins and made Lance blush.

Keith counts it as a win.

____

Keith’s phone lights up. Which is weird considering he usually doesn’t get any messages on it. Except of course the odd ones from his brother, but he never really texts him. He turns on his phone to see who texted him.

It’s Lance.

He had insisted that he needed Keith’s number. Like if he forgot something when doing grocery shopping.

Lance: I need a favor  
Keith: What?  
Lance: I know this sounds weird  
Lance: But please pretend to be my boyfriend  
Lance: Right now, please?  
Lance: Please just come, the doors open!!!

Keith sighs, he wants to help Lance, how weird his request my be. He quickly checks himself to look presentable and swiftly crosses the balcony. Lance did give him permission to do so.

Lance himself is standing in his appartement, phone clutches in one hand, biting his nails on the other. He sees Keith.

“Thank god you came, I don’t know what I would have told him.”

“Can you please explain to me whats happening? And why you didn’t just ask me on the balcony.”

“Because he could be here any moment,” Lance whines, “and this might be the only way to get rid of him, if I talked to you normally he might hear it.” Lance whisper yells at him.“Who?”

“My creepy ex.”

“He’s coming here?”

Lance nods.

“Why don’t you just, not let him in?”

“Because he’s persistent, annoying, and a little scary.”

“And you asked me because?”

“Your expression is usually pretty scary too.”

Keith pouts, “I don’t look scary.”

“Dude you look like you’re brooding right now. Please! I will make you more muffins!”

He did like those.

And if this ex was really bothering him, than it would just be right to help lance out.

There’s a knock on the door, and Lance tenses up.

“Lance! I know you’re there!” A voice with British accent says.

“Oh no, he’s here.”

“Calm down, open the door, and I will,” Keith thinks for a moment, what could he do?

“I’ll make tea or something.”

Lance sends him a look that just screams thank you, and walks to the door. Keith spots the water boiler and turns it on, luckily there are mugs and teabags on the counter.

Lance opens the door and a tall, white haired, pail skinned guy is standing behind it, impatiently tapping his foot.

“That took you long.” He says, with a British accent, because of course Lance’s ex has a British accent.

“Lotor,” Lance says with disgust in his voice, “why do you keep coming here?”

“Can I not visit my boyfriend whenever I want to?” Lotor steps into the appartement, “who is he?” he says when he notices Keith.

“I’m his new boyfriend,” Keith poor hot water into the mugs and sets them on the coffee table, “tea?”

Lotor walks over to Keith and stands in front of him threateningly, he’s a lot taller, and has some well build muscle.  
He’s going to throw a punch, Keith knows it, this guy knows it, Lance probably knows it too, he’s all tensed up.

“His what?” Lotor grits out.

“His new boyfriend,” Keith needs to resist the urge to grin.

Lotor’s fist flies, Lance tries to stop him, but Keith isn’t useless, he knows how to fight, and Lotor is underestimating him.  
Keith quickly grabs the arm before it can touch his face and slams Lotor on his back.

Yes, it’s not a fight, but the surprised look Lotor has on his face definitely makes up for not punching him. Lotor stands up again, and he just runs, like a coward.

“That should keep him away for now,” Keith stretches his arms out.

“Thank you!” Lance tackles him in a hug, “he just wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Keith wants to say, “if we were dating I wouldn’t let you go either,” but decided that might not be the best, and bites his tongue.

“No problem.”

“Dude, he almost punched you, I had no idea you could do something like that, are you secretly a ninja or something?”

Keith can’t help but laugh at that, it’s so stupid, “no, sadly not.”

“Damn, just when I thought I had you figured out.”

“I’m going to head back now.”

Lance nods, “yeah, of course, thanks again, I owe you one.”

Keith walks out to the balcony and hops over to his own. An idea gets into his head. Should he? This might be his only chance. He should just do it, before he loses his courage.

Lance also walked onto the balcony, he looks at Keith curiously.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just, I have a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“Kiss me.”

Lance looks at Keith, and Keith looks at Lance. He almost wants to walk inside, until Lance throws himself at him.  
“Finally,” Lance screams, and then he presses their lips together.

Months later, when they move in together, in an all new place, they kiss just once more those two balconies. Just like their first kiss, but definitely not their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [My tumblr.](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
